Certain shoulder surgeries (e.g., rotator cuff repairs and subacromial decompressions) may require that a patient's arm be physically held above the patient's body to allow the surgeon to see inside the patient's shoulder joint. During such a surgery, a shoulder lift may be used to lift the patient's arm above the patient's body and to allow the surgeon to adjust the angle of abduction, traction, and the forward flexion angle.